Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Air suspension systems utilize air springs, rather than traditional coil springs. Air suspension systems provide different suspension qualities that may be preferable in some vehicles to traditional coil spring suspensions.
A conventional air spring is a device that is arranged between a vehicle body and chassis. The typical air spring has at least one working space that is filled with compressed air. Air spring pistons typically seal the air chamber against a hydraulic shock absorber (damper). This can be done in multiple ways. One common way is through use of an O ring.
In FIG. 1 a portion of a prior art air spring assembly 10 for a motor vehicle is shown. The air spring 10 has a centrally arranged shock absorber (damper) 14. A piston 12 surrounds the shock absorber 14 and is connected via the air spring cover (not shown) to the vehicle body. The shock absorber 14 is connected, via a connecting flange (not shown) to a wheel support of the chassis in the conventional manner.
The piston 12 and the shock absorber 14 are spaced apart to define an air chamber 16 therebetween. At one end an O-ring 22 seals the air chamber 16 from any air leakages. A c-ring 18 and a support ring 20 are located at one end of the shock absorber 14, between the shock absorber 14 and the piston 12 to support and secure the o-ring seal 22 in place. A groove 23 on the shock absorber 14 holds the c-ring 18 and support ring 20 to prevent axial movement along the shock absorber 14.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.